


Jester's Green Period

by GLwrites



Series: Theatrics (College AU) [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Jester/Yasha, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, It's one word and so just being safe, Mild Language, yashter, yester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLwrites/pseuds/GLwrites
Summary: Jester and Yasha work out together a lot, now that they're going out. Jester enjoys the view until a certain someone gets in the way.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Yasha
Series: Theatrics (College AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854115
Kudos: 11





	Jester's Green Period

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, thanks for all the love and support for my writing, it really means a lot.   
> I have to say, unfortunately, that since school is start, I will have to switch to an every other week posting schedule. So next week, no story and the week after, at least one!   
> Two this week though, so I hope that makes up for it?  
> I hope everyone enjoys this one too!

Jester likes going to the gym with Yasha, now that they’re together, because she can drool more openly over her amazing, INCREDIBLE, statuesque girlfriend. Watching her muscles flex and tighten as she lifts weights or stretch and lengthen as she warms up, Jester’s ready to take it ALL in. 

She could, however, do without all the other people who like Yasha though. The tiefling’s eyes narrow into slits as she watches the small group of admirers form around Yasha, one foolishly brave individual stepping up to the aasimar. 

“You’re quite talented to lift so much weight there, Miss…” The deeper voice lets Jester sit back on her laurels a bit, because she knows for sure Yasha isn’t interested in men, but as the tiefling continues to make her way across the gym, she realizes that perhaps she should be slightly more worried. She hears Yasha hesitantly give out her first name and Jester’s steps quicken to rescue her girlfriend from all the attention. 

The person talking to Yasha, she’s not sure who they are, but they’re being WAY too friendly when Jester’s pretty sure she’s never seen them talk to Yasha before. They’re tall, slightly shorter than Yasha though, and fit. Their yoga pants hug tightly to their lower half and even Jester has to give them credit, they do have a good looking ass. A pale blue tail flicks delightedly back and forth in Jester’s view and the pink crop top wrapping their torso makes Jester pause again. Is this tiefling trying to copy HER? Looking down at her own yoga pants and off the shoulder magenta crop top, she finds herself unnerved by the other tiefling as she reaches Yasha and she catches the last bit of their conversation. 

“Perhaps you could train me sometime? I’d love to learn how to properly work out to get muscles like yours,” the interloper (Jester grins to herself at the term) finishes, resting a hand on Yasha’s arm. The aasimar’s face is screaming uncertainty and shyness, Jester can read “SAVE ME” clearly in the panicked gaze her girlfriend shoots her as she notices her approach. 

“Babe, have you finished your reps over here? I saved us a couple of treadmills!” Jester’s tone is bright, but her eyes send fear into all those standing around, all except the one still holding onto Yasha. 

“Oh, yes, I just finished. Thanks, baby,” The pet names are natural for them, though Yasha’s a bit confused, Jester can tell, as to why she announced it so loudly in the gym. Yasha moves away from the other tiefling and towards Jester, turning to nod at the person behind her. “Thanks for the invitation, Blair, but I’m no professional trainer. The gym does offer some training courses, perhaps you can look in those?” Jester’s pleased with Yasha’s casual dismissal, then her jealousy flares again. “But I wouldn’t mind working out with you here sometime?” 

Jester’s head whips so fast to Yasha, who has a nervous smile on her face that doesn’t quite reach her eyes. 

Blair, Jester finally has a name for her impersonator she guesses, seems to look between Jester and Yasha. The two had unconsciously held hands at some point, because Blair’s pale purple eyes lock onto their interlocked hands. They raise one triple-pierced eyebrow and a smug smirk pulls at their lips before nodding to Yasha. 

“Sure, Yasha, that sounds positively perfect.” Jester hopes the other tiefling will turn around and leave them be but they say one last thing. “Oh, perhaps we should trade numbers?” 

Yasha seems to catch the tension between the two tieflings but she shrugs, pulls out her phone and types in Blair’s number as they say it, before sending a text to their phone to exchange numbers. Blair’s eyes light up in victory and they wave goodbye before they walk away, leaving the couple to stand there. 

“...Jester, what was that?” Yasha’s voice is soft, amused even, but still confused as she turns to look at her. Jester tugs on her hand and leads her over to the treadmills before she speaks. Jester’s ploy wasn’t so much a ploy as the truth, Yasha and her always finish off their workout days together with a run, but truthfully Yasha had barely started working with the weights before her fan club appeared. 

“I just, well, I saw that they were surrounding you. And I KNOW you don’t like THAT much attention, so I came over to help. But then I saw BLAIR,” Jester can’t keep the dramatic disgust out of her voice when she mentions the paler blue tiefling, “and I just didn’t like how they were touching you.” Jester finishes her speech ashamed that she let herself get that jealous over someone. She even thought, still thinks since she doesn’t have enough proof to fully dismiss it, (perhaps she should talk to Veth into putting her detective hat back on to figure it out with her) that Blair was trying to copy her. Maybe to try and get closer to Yasha? 

“You’re cute when you get jealous,” Yasha’s looking at her with such endearment and love that Jester flushes bright purple. She’s opening her mouth to deny it but Yasha leans down and places a kiss on her cheek, one on her nose, and the last on her lips. “You know, I don’t even look at anyone else but you like that right? You have nothing to worry about. It would be nice to have another work out buddy. And I have been trying to make more friends.” 

“I KNOW! That’s sort of why I’m so mad at myself. I think I just went a little crazy with how Blair looked LIKE ME! They were trying to copy ME, I just KNOW IT! Veth and I will figure it out and solve the case just lik-” Yasha’s laughing in the middle of the tirade and Jester stops, looking up at her tall girlfriend with a bit of an embarrassed smile on her lips. Jester means every word, of course, but Yasha rarely laughs that loudly and she wants to soak in the sound of it. Her heart flutters as the last of her laughs trail off and Yasha’s grinning widely at her. 

Shaking her head, Yasha turns and gets up on the treadmill that Jester reserved for her, leaning at the waist to drop one last kiss to Jester’s forehead. As the aasimar leans up, Jester jumps and presses a kiss to her jaw before hopping up onto the treadmill next to her. 

“You’re wonderful, Jester. And I love you, but let’s finish up our workout and then I can take you home for a ‘private training session’ to show you how crazy I am about YOU, and no one else.” Yasha smirks over at the sapphire blue tiefling, one is starting to turn a deep shade of purple from her face and further down. Jester is tongue-tied and indignant at Yasha, YASHA, flirting with her so blatantly, so confidently. It’s frustratingly HOT. Damn her! 

“Come on, baby, finish your run first,” Yasha winks at her and Jester realizes that she’s already started her machine and is quickly picking up to their usual speed. Jester’s fingers fumble over the buttons and she starts her own jog, following Yasha’s lead and meeting her pace. She will happily run if this means some alone time with her muscular and motivated girlfriend.

Jester really loves going to the gym with Yasha, especially when her own jealousy ends up with her getting pampered to bits later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. As always don't forget to like, comment and perscribe!  
> I hope everyone enjoyed Blair! They will be making future appearances in this AU, hopefully, if you all like them. I was so happy to share them with you. :D  
> Also you can find me on tumblr now: https://glwritesff.tumblr.com/


End file.
